Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to foldable chairs with storage containers, and more particularly, a reclinable foldable chair, with a storage container, that can be carried or worn on the shoulders of a user when the chair is folded.
Background of Related Art
Combined chair and backpack designs generally fall into one of two groups. The first group includes tent-like assemblies which utilize a generally scissor-like or X-shaped frame and a fabric coupled to the frame. When these chairs are stored, the frame closes to a planar position and the fabric seat is relaxed and folded between the frame members. The second group uses a parallelogram frame, in which the fabric chair seat is carried in its own frame and is always tensioned, regardless of whether the chair is in an open seating configuration or in a folded storage configuration.
When a user desires to carry the folded chair on his or her back, components of the folded chair often rest against undesired areas of the user's back and are generally uncomfortable to carry due to the unbalanced weight of the components of the chair or storage area when the chair is in the folded configuration. Additionally, while current chairs are foldable, include storage areas, and are wearable by a user, the current designs do not consider protecting the storage area of the chair when the chair is folded, thus leaving the storage area (and items stored therein) vulnerable to damage.
The instant disclosure provides for a foldable chair that addresses the above-noted shortcomings and others not specifically listed above.